


putting your foot in it

by trashbambi



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Birthday Smut, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Murder Husbands, Oral Sex, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Prostate Massage, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, loudly implied cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 17:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashbambi/pseuds/trashbambi
Summary: There were only a handful of days a year, usually after a more taxing hunt, when Will woke to find Hannibal still lightly snoring beside him. Will found the sound oddly endearing, and Hannibal denied he snored at all. One of these days Will would remember to have his phone nearby so we could record it and show Hannibal. But today was not that day.





	putting your foot in it

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to write something soft and affectionate~
> 
> beta'd by ishxallxgood!

It was rare that Will woke before Hannibal. Usually he woke either to an empty bed and the smell of breakfast cooking, or to Hannibal laying beside him, watching him sleep with a tender expression. He'd often commented how creepy some people might have considered that. Though Hannibal always pointed out the fact that Will wasn't some people.

There were only a handful of days a year, usually after a more taxing hunt, when Will woke to find Hannibal still lightly snoring beside him. Will found the sound oddly endearing, and Hannibal denied he snored at all. One of these days Will would remember to have his phone nearby so we could record it and show Hannibal. But today was not that day.

Will watched Hannibal for a long moment, suddenly understanding why Hannibal might do the same for him. In sleep he looked so soft, harmless. It was such an incongruous sight with what Will knew of him. He glanced up at the clock on Hannibal's side of the bed, placed there after one too many times of Will throwing it across the room as the alarm went off, and noted the date.

6:23am, January 20th. Hannibal's birthday. Hannibal’s 52nd Birthday.

A smirk flashed across Will’s face, and ever so carefully he slid down the bed. Hannibal was generally a light sleeper, though as the years had passed he’d taken longer to rouse. Slipping under the covers, Will adjusted his position, glad that they’d both taken to sleeping nude after the fall.

They’d needed easy access to each others wounds and avoiding irritating them with the awkward movements of dressing. Not to mention that they’d had little energy to do much else than sleep or tend to each other’s injuries.

Will licked a careful stripe up the side of Hannibal’s half hard cock, glad he still achieved morning wood at his age. It was only a few gentle licks and open mouthed kisses to the shaft later that Hannibal roused. The sheet lifted from over Will’s head and he looked up from his position between Hannibal’s legs, giving him a bright smile with his lips against Hannibal’s heated skin.

“To what do I owe this pleasure?” Hannibal rasped, accent think from sleep as he stroked a hand through Will’s hair.

“Mmm, happy birthday.” Will said before wrapping his lips around the head, tongue teasing under Hannibal’s foreskin and dipping against the slit. Hannibal let out a rough groan as his fingers twitched in Will’s hair, fighting the urge to push Will further down onto his cock.

Will pulled back again, giving a lick over the underside of the head and stroking the shaft with one hand.

“As a special birthday treat, you can fuck my mouth.”

“It’s hardly a special treat when you allow me to abuse that lovely mouth of yours daily.”

“Shut up and enjoy it you pedantic bastard,” Will said with a roll of his eyes as he took Hannibal back into his mouth with a firm suck.

Hannibal stroked his fingers through Will’s curls before he gripped his hair tighter, only to keep Will still as he thrust up into Will’s mouth. Will groaned around him, eyelids fluttering and throat constricting as the head of Hannibal’s cock hit the back of it.

“There’s no need to be rude in the bedroom, Will. Perhaps you need to be punished? Should I keep you on my cock long enough that you pass out from lack of oxygen?” Hannibal teased, giving a particularly hard thrust, forcing his cock brutally down Will’s throat and hummed in enjoyment at the sound of Will choking.

Will scraped his teeth along the shaft as he pulled back for air, causing Hannibal’s upper lip to twitch in the approximation of a snarl.

“Careful, or I might just indulge those cannibalistic tendencies you were so proud to instill in me.” 

“You turned to cannibalism of your own volition. And I believe you’re far too fond of my genitals and the pleasure they give you to maim me in such a way.” 

“You can pleasure me without a dick. Or balls. So behave birthday boy.”

“I’m hardly a boy, Will.”

“Well obviously, but birthday old man doesn’t have quite the same ring now, does it?” Will said with a cheeky grin. Hannibal twisted his fingers in Will’s hair and pulled him up, wiping the smile off his face with a hungry kiss.

“Perhaps you’re the one who should behave. I have half a mind to pull you over my knee.”

“You’re supposed to be receiving the special treat, not giving it.” Will reached over to the Hannibal’s beside drawer, opening it to pull out a container of lube. As he did, Hannibal gave a firm slap to his rear and Will jerked and whined at the sting almost dropping what he’d just retrieved.

“You know I enjoy your pleasure just as much as I enjoy my own. However, your enjoyment would negate the aim of it being a punishment I suppose.”

“You’re doing entirely too much talking, Hann. I should have gotten you a gag for your birthday.”

“I’m sure you can find a good excuse to procure one for me regardless of the date.”

“Will you just… hush.” Will huffed, pressing a tender kiss to Hannibal’s lips. Hannibal smiled into the kiss, his hands cupping Will’s cheeks. He brushed his thumbs tenderly over Will’s cheekbones and released him with a smile.

“Very well, the only sounds you’ll hear from me will be ones of pleasure. You may continue.” Hannibal told him with a fond smile, catching his mouth in another brief kiss before Will settled himself between Hannibal’s thighs once more with a roll of his eyes.

Will uncapped the lube and smeared two fingers with it. He slid the tips behind Hannibal’s balls, stroking along his perineum with a firm touch and circled his entrance with slick digits. His lips returned to Hannibal’s cock, mouthing along the side of the head before taking him in all at once.

With a purposeful choking noise Will swallowed Hannibal down, looking up at him through his lashes. Hannibal reached down to caress Will’s hollowed cheek, brushing a finger over the scar there. The contact had Will shuddering softly, grinding his own cock down against the mattress as he pressed one finger into Hannibal.

He worked Hannibal slowly, sometimes pausing and enjoying the way Hannibal would thrust back into his finger then up into his mouth. The hand slipped from Will’s cheek to the back of his neck, squeezing affectionately.

The sound of Hannibal’s pleasure slowly increased in volume as Will slipped a second finger into him, not aiming to stretch or prep for anything. Hannibal let his head fall back, eyes closed as he let himself fall into the gentle pleasure Will was bestowing him.

Will curled his fingers, giving a firm rub over Hannibal’s prostate and making him arch at the stimulation. The bitter taste of precum burst across Will’s tongue. Hannibal’s hand moved to Will’s hair again, fisting it in his grip and holding Will still as he rocked his hips. A soft growl of need tumbled from his chest, thrusting up into Will’s mouth and back onto his fingers, clearly nearing climax now.

Hannibal fucked into Will’s mouth as he sucked hard. Will gave his hand a sharp thrust on the inward motion, pressing his fingers against Hannibal’s prostate in sharp, sudden and uneven stabs. It didn’t take much before Hannibal peaked, choking on a moan as his hips stuttered in an uneven rhythm.  
Semen filled Will’s mouth and he swallowed it down greedily, not wanting to miss a drop. He continued to milk it from Hannibal with firm strokes over his sweet spot even as it became almost too much for Hannibal to bare.

The sharp aftershocks of pleasure had Hannibal panting, breath ragged as he writhed in the sheets. His fingers convulsed in Will’s hair, wanting to both tug him down and push him away. He was ready to pull Will off his cock, the stimulation bordering on painful, when Will did it himself with a last firm suck.

Will rest his cheek against Hannibal’s inner thigh, slipping his fingers out from inside him. His hips chased friction against the bed with involuntary twitches and Hannibal lifted his head to look down at him.

Hannibal visibly struggled to regain his composure, eyes roving over Will’s flushed form. He pet Will’s soft curls affectionately as he gathered his wits, his pleasure addled brain slowly coming back online.

“You are exquisite.” He hummed after a while. 

Will nuzzled against him, enjoying the way the scrape of his stubble over the soft skin of Hannibal’s inner thigh had his breath hitching. It always filled him with so much pride to know he was able to reduce Hannibal to a near speechless, lustful beast.

“Would you like to cum, dear boy? You may, if you wish.” Hannibal said. 

Will gave him a nod and a groan, hips rocking in earnest against the sheets now. He kissed and sucked at Hannibal’s thigh as he ground down against the mattress, chasing his orgasm.

He was worked up enough from getting Hannibal off that it only took him a minute or two before he was cumming. He spilled against the sheets, panting against Hannibal’s skin as gentle fingers continued to stroke through his hair. 

“Ha-haan, ngh fuck, Haaa-nnibal.”

“There’s my good boy.” Hannibal said, the praise making Will shudder softly as aftershocks of pleasure rolled through his body. He looked up at Hannibal with a dazed expression, brows furrowed and lips parted, a deep flush on his cheeks.

Will crawled up Hannibal’s body and settled beside him, burying his face against Hannibal’s hair and inhaling.He always felt the urge to breathe Hannibal in, trying to memorize his scent at any given time. It was a habit that seemed to have bled over from Hannibal’s own proclivities. Now he smelt of sex and sleep and their laundry detergent. It was a combination that made Will feel safe and content.

Hannibal shifted and went to wrap his arms around Will, though he stopped half way through the motion. Will caught a look of mild disgust wash over his features before it was smoothed away.

“What’s wrong?”

“I believe I just put my foot directly into your semen.” Hannibal said with a resigned sigh as Will burst into peals of laughter.

“I’ll change the sheets before I make you breakfast.”

“Breakfast as well? My, my, you are spoiling me today.”

“We’ll see about that. You know my cooking is nowhere near as good as yours.”

“Mmm, but you have improved greatly from microwave meals and grilled fish over the years. You make rather delicious omelettes.”

“Good, because that’s what I plan to make you. After...” Will broke off into a yawn, hiding it against Hannibal’s shoulder “a bit of a lie in.”

“That sounds like a marvelous idea.” Hannibal hummed, pressing a kiss to Will’s forehead, squeezing him with one arm before settling. Will briefly sat up, grabbed the sheets and lifted Hannibal’s legs, sliding the duvet under them.

“There, now you wont keep putting your foot in it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos fuel me!! (especially comments <3)
> 
> You can catch me over on tumblr as [trashbambi](http://trashbambi.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> If you're feeling nice you could [give the tumblr post a reblog!!](http://trashbambi.tumblr.com/post/176831859410) <3


End file.
